


Le conte du forgeron libérateur des marais

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Falling In Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 23. UA Fantasy. Eita Semi vit de sa forge suite à la destitution de son poste à la garde royale. Néanmoins, il va être envoyé dans les bois marécageux situés non loin du royaume afin de quérir l'aide d'un sorcier craint de tous pour guérir le roi qui est souffrant. Il découvrira que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Yaoi. TenSemi.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici la requête TenSemi. J'ai choisi un univers fantasy pour la mettre en place, l'inspiration m'est venue. Maintenant, place à la fic. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un petit royaume situé non loin d'une forêt ombragée où personne n'osait s'aventurer. Certains disaient qu'elle serait maudite, d'autres qu'elle regorgerait de monstres et autres créatures maléfiques mais tout le monde fut unanime pour en interdire l'accès.

Pour Eita Semi, ces bois n'avaient rien d'effrayants, juste d'une banalité affligeante avec le chant des oiseaux au loin. De toute manière, il avait déjà fort à faire dans sa forge. Le pauvre s'était vu destitué de son poste de chef de la garde au chateau par un bretteur plus jeune que lui mais soi-disant plus talentueux.

Bien entendu, Reon avait souhaité qu'il restât en tant que soldat de la garde personnelle du roi Wakatoshi mais le blond cendré avait préféré reprendre l'affaire familiale et former un apprenti en la personne de Taichi Kawanishi dont la robustesse contribuait à la rapidité de fabrication. "C'est bien Taichi, l'encouragea-t-il pendant qu'il martelait le fer chauffé sur une enclume, avec ça, la garde aura des armes flambant neuves."

Lui même était occupé à répriser le cuir de certaines armures un peu abimées, qui lui furent confiées par les membres de la garde royale suite à une bataille qui avait eu lieu dans les frontières contre des brigands, Taichi s'occupant des armes ébréchées.

Semi se leva ensuite pour aller dans son foyer qui se situait à l'arrière de la boutique. Il prépara deux pintes d'hydromel en faisant couler le tonneau présent dans la cuisine.

Le forgeron se dirigea ensuite dans son lieu de travail où il tendit une pinte à Taichi qu'il prit en le remerciant. Ils s'assirent ensuite dehors sur le banc accolé au mur de son magasin d'armes et d'armures et burent tranquillement leur boisson quand Reon arriva, l'air très préoccupé. Eita soupira. Ça sentait les ennuis.

"Semi, nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Je ne fais plus partie de la garde royale, fit Semi après avoir bu une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- C'est urgent, insista Reon en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, et il vaut mieux que nous en parlions dans ta boutique."

Le blond cendré maugréa intérieurement. Lui qui voulait se poser tranquille, ce n'était plus au programme. "Taichi, ordonna-t-il en lui donnant la pinte, ramène ça dans la cuisine." Le chatain hocha la tête et partit dans la pièce arrière pendant que Reon et lui s'installèrent près du comptoir où il recevait la clientèle. "Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda un Semi blasé ne demandant qu'á retourner travailler.

\- Tu as dû voir que de plus en plus de gens étaient malades, ces temps-ci.

Le blond cendré hocha la tête. Il avait bien vu des personnes souffrant de quinte de toux lorsqu'il était allé faire un tour au marché la dernière fois et il y avait moins de fréquentation dans sa boutique aussi. "Il reste peu de temps avant que cela devienne une véritable épidémie, poursuivit Reon, et malheureusement, notre roi est aussi touché."

Eita comprit son inquiétude. Si le roi Wakatoshi était malade, lui qui était connu pour sa robustesse et sa résilience à toute épreuve, la situation devait être alarmante pour sa garde personnelle. Mais bon, Reon ne disait pas tout et il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait lui demander n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. "Donc je souhaite que tu ailles quérir de l'aide au sorcier des marais." Nous y voilà.

Une rumeur raconte que dans la forêt interdite vivait un puissant sorcier craint et haït de tous, friand de malédictions qu'il jette à toute personne s'aventurant dans son domaine et amateur d'hommes vierges qu'il s'évertuait à métamorphoser en statue de cire après avoir pris leur innocence. Son sadisme fit qu'il les mettait ensuite près du feu de sa cheminée pour que les statues en question fondent lentement mais sûrement.

Semi eut un petit rire amer : "Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas ça à Shirabu? Il est bien meilleeeur que moi en ce qui concerne l'art de l'épée."

Reon savait que Semi lui en voulait encore pour sa destitution. "Shirabu est occupé à veiller sur notre roi donc comme tu fais partie des guerriers vétérans et que tu t'es aventuré jadis dans de nombreuses contrées, je sais que tu es l'homme de la situation. Inutile de te dire que tu seras grassement récompensé."

Le blond réfléchit. Sa forge avait besoin d'un petit coup de neuf, son père n'ayant pas rénové le matériel depuis une paye. Ces parents avaient d'ailleurs quitté le royaume pour s'installer à la campagne non loin et s'occuper des champs. Une vie simple qui leur correspondait mieux maintenant, selon les dires de son père. Toujours était-il l'argent qu'il gagnerait en rendant visite à ce sorcier, s'il existait vraiment, contribuerait grandement à la qualité des futures armes que Taichi et lui feraient.

"C'est d'accord, répondit-il en soupirant avant d'aller sur le seuil de l'arrière boutique en criant, Taichi, je te confie la forge en mon absence, je reviens bientôt.

\- D'accord, entendit-il de loin.

Reon regarda Eita sortir une épée dans une armoire qu'il ceint autour de sa taille. Les potions qui l'accompagnaient étaient malheureusement périmées au vu de l'odeur. Il va falloir que je les jette un jour. "Bon, je vais dans la forêt, déclara-t-il en fermant l'armoire, mais il se peut que je ne revienne pas avant plusieurs jours."

Reon le suivit à la sortie sans répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de réflexion là-dessus, déjá qu'il était réticent de partir. Tous deux se dirent au revoir puis Eita quitta le royaume et partit en direction de cette forêt mystérieuse qui faisait peur à tant de monde.

Les bois étaient bien calmes, mis à part la légère sérénade des oiseaux. Eita ne pouvait distinguer le ciel, caché par d'innombrables feuillages verts, le sol marécageux s'enfonçait sous ses pieds, une fraiche odeur de mousse humide emplit ses narines. Non, c'était une forêt tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde faisait un patacaisse pour...Une liane s'agrippa à sa jambe. "Hein?"

Il fut projeté contre un arbre avant de sentir de nouvelles lianes s'accrocher autour de sa taille, des petites ronces rentrant dans sa chair. "Aie!" Eita sentit la douleur lui déchirait le ventre, il ne pouvait plus bouger et il commençait à s'affaiblir, surtout au moment où des jolies fleurs violacées sortirent des entraves végétales pour lui faire respirer du pollen qui le fit sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il crut voir une silhouette devant lui avant de fermer totalement les yeux.

Eita se sentit encore paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps lui parassait d'une lourdeur sans nom et il avait très chaud. Le blond cendré savait qu'il avait de la fièvre et pourtant, en sentant de longs doigts lui frictionner le ventre avec une sorte de pommade, il commençait à se sentir mieux.

Le forgeron ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses yeux, il était trop fatigué, noyé dans cette langueur prémice aux rêves sans pour autant y plonger dedans, il était dans un état second, entre l'éveil et le sommeil. La senteur de marjolaine qu'il humait le réconfortait.

Satori admirait la personne allongée qui avait manqué de se faire tuer par les lianes protectrices. La couleur de ses cheveux était jolie, d'une belle teinte blonde cendrée, son corps merveilleusement athlétique montrait qu'il était rompu aux armes mais il n'aurait rien pu faire contre le puissant sortilège qui protégeait ces lieux.

Un cadeau d'adieu de sa mère, enfin, le mot cadeau était ironique. En tous cas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie, donc il allait en profiter, surtout que celle-ci allait être très charmante et très plaisante à l'oeil aussi.

Le roux toucha brièvement le front pour scruter une partie de sa mémoire. Il eut un sourire. Ainsi donc cet inconnu se nommait Semi et il était venu ici parce que le roi avait besoin de ses services malgré sa réputation qui fut fausse sur bien des points...Quel intéret aurait-il à changer un homme en cire? Et encore fallait-il qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui le faire.

De plus, la forêt était suffisamment maudite comme ça pour qu'il s'occupat à jeter lui aussi des maléfices. Il lança une petite boule de feu sous le chaudron pour faire bouillr son chaudron. La maladie dont souffraient les habitants du royaume n'étaient pas virulente et il possédait toutes les plantes nécessaire pour la fabrication de la potion. Après tout, il s'était bien donné pour mission d'aider les gens dans le besoin.

Eita se réveilla lentement, il ignorait depuis combien de jours il était dans ce lit mais il allait mieux maintenant. Le blond regardait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une vieille cabane en bois où des bocaux de plantes étaient rangés dans des étagères, une cheminée où se trouvait un chaudron éteint.

Il devait être chez ce fameux sorcier des marais dont tout le monde parlait. Eita se leva donc pour voir que les blessures sur son ventre avait disparu, il en profit se revêtir de sa chemise et de ses bottes pour aller dehors vérifier les environs. "Je n' irai pas si j'étais toi." lui murmura une voix sirupeuse derrière lui, une main s'aventura sur sa taille. Semi sursauta et se retourna en poussant un cri. "Mon visage fait peur à ce point?, fit l'inconnu en faisant la moue, on dirait bien, oui."

Eita fut attristé par la mine déçue du jeune homme. Certes, il avait un visage assez particulier avec son sourire un brin effrayant, ses petites pupilles et ses paupières légèrement tombantes mais il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait plutôt envie de le consoler. "Tu m'as juste surpris en apparaissant derrière moi d'un coup. Est-ce toi le sorcier des marais?

\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que cela soit Semi Semi?"

Le blond l'interrogea du regard. Comment savait-il son nom? "J'ai fouiné un peu dans tes souvenirs, lui expliqua Satori, et juste avant que tu me le demandes, j'ai déjà préparé la potion pour le roi et les habitants et je l'ai faite téléporter à votre chateau accompagnée d'un petit mot. La seule chose que je demande en retour est que tu restes avec moi pendant un petit moment."

Eita réfléchit. Apparemment la forêt était enchantée et il savait que sans l'aide de ce sorcier, il ne pourrait pas revenir chez lui. "D'accord mais autant te prévenir, si tu veux me changer en cire, sache que je ne suis pas vierge.

\- Je te préférerai vivant, répliqua le sorcier en riant légèrement, et moi, je le suis par contre, avoua-t-il sans gêne. Le blond fut pris au dépourvu de le voir parler de ce genre de choses si ouvertement. "Je m'appelle Satori Tendou, se présenta-t-il ensuite, enchanté de te connaitre Semi Semi."

Semi lui serra la main, pensant que passer du temps en sa compagnie n'allait pas être une si mauvaise chose.

Les jours passèrent et le forgeron apprit à connaitre le sorcier des marais. Certes, Satori était un peu fantasque et très excentrique mais Eita appréciait ce coté drole et décalé. Le roux lui avait raconté qu'il vivait dans cet endroit depuis sa naissance et qu'il n'en était jamais sorti, ne souhaitant pas en dire la raison.

Le blond se rendit seulement compte que, lorsque Satori s'aventurait dans la forêt avec lui, les végétaux la peuplant n'étaient pas agressifs. Le forgeron découvrit donc la faune et la flore changeante de ce lieu étrange. Il se mit même à chasser à l'aide d'un arc que le sorcier avait trouvé au détour d'une petite clairière, ce qui ravit le roux qui n'avait pas trop l'occasion de se nourrir de viande, ces derniers temps, son aura magique faisant fuir les animaux. Cependant, ce qu'Eita aimait le plus fut ces petits moments où Satori et lui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il aimait la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, cette chaleur réconfortante dans les bras du plus grand, il lui arrivait aussi de l'épier lorsqu'ils se lavèrent dans la rivière située non loin de chez Satori et il le trouvait bien bâti pour un sorcier. De plus, vu les petites accolades que le roux faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se baignaient, Eita se disait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Satori, de son coté, fut heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partagé sa vie même si c'était provisoire. Il ne voulait pas emprisonné Semi Semi et même si ses sentiments commençaient à dépasser le stade de l'amitié, il ne voulait pas le garder égoistement ici. Certes cela pouvait briser la malédiction qu'il subissait à la seule condition que Semi Semi l'aimât de tout son coeur.

Peut-être que le blond pensait que les petits gestes d'affection qu'il faisait lorsqu'ils étaient au bain, étaient simplement qu'amicales après tout. Cependant, le blond avait une forge à s'occuper, un apprenti à former et malgré le fait qu'il eut été destitué de son rang de garde royal, il avait quand même des amis qui l'attendaient et ça, Satori ne souhaitait pas le lui arracher.

Une nuit, il fut cependant étonné de voir un Eita bien entreprenant dont la main caressa le torse pendant qu'il dormait à moitié avant que des lèvres effleurèrent un téton. "Mmm...Semi Semi, qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Le blond le retourna sur le dos. "Rien, j'ai juste envie de te toucher un peu, il pinça légèrement un téton ce qui fit gémir le sorcier, il faut que je te fasse découvrir ce genre de plaisir aussi, il donna un petit coup de langue à l'autre petit bouton qui devint dur, ton visage ne fait pas peur Satori, ajouta-t-il en contemplant celui du sorcier dont les pommettes furent toutes rougissantes, il est vraiment adorable."

Satori ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, cependant, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisaient l'effet d'un baume au coeur. Il vit seulement Semi Semi embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, ce qui était extrêmement bon avant de sucer un moment ses propres doigts pour ensuite l'embrasser. Le baiser en lui-même était incroyablement torride même s'il avait l'impression d'être un peu maladroit vu que c'est son premier.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami faisait ça, mais son esprit commençait à être à mille lieues de là. Il ouvrit les yeux, une fois le baiser rompu.

Eita avait fini de se préparer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait mais Satori le tentait beaucoup trop malgré lui. "C'est de ta faute, Satori, murmura-t-il en le faisant s'asseoir, tu n'avais pas à me faire ces petits calins pendant qu'on se baignait." Donc il avait compris que..."Mets-toi en tailleur." Le roux fit ce qu'il dit avant que Semi mit les jambes autour de sa taille. Il commençait à comprendre la situation lorsqu'une délicate fournaise descendit autour de son..."Semi Se..mi..."

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre son souffle une fois Satori entièrement en lui. Il avait certes mal mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ajustait, il aimait sentir son amant palpiter dans son fourreau de chair. Eita donna un doux baiser à un Satori extatique, confus et inquiet. "Je vais bien, Satori et félicitations pour avoir perdu ta virginité."

Le sorcier fut à la fois content de partager ce moment avec le forgeron et un peu gêné aussi. La chaleur qui l'entourait commençait à bouger doucement, de haut en bas, au rythme de ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Il gémit involontairement lorsque cela allait de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. "C'est bon?, lui murmura Eita au creux de son oreille.

Satori ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le blond mit alors les bras autour de son cou, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers fiévreux, sussurant son prénom à chaque coup de rein : "Satori...Satori...Mon Satori...". Avait-il dit "mon Satori"? Un coup plus puissant toucha..."Oh! Plus fort!"

Satori s'exécuta, la chaleur de son amant lui montant à la tête. Chaud, brûlant, étroit, de plus en plus étroit. Eita se touchait, sentant la fin arriver. C'en fut trop pour eux deux..."Ei...ta." Le sorcier se déversa en lui pendant que Eita macula leurs deux ventres quelques instants après. Le blond sentit Satori se retirer avant de s'allonger à coté de lui. Leurs mains se cherchèrent avant de se trouver et d'entrelacer les doigts. Leurs regards traduisaient leurs émotions, de même que leurs sourires complices. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et dormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Satori sentit une présence à l'entrée de la forêt. Eita et lui étaient en train de manger tranquillement la soupe qu'il avait préparé quand cela se produisit. "Ce sont tes amis de la garde, déclara-t-il, il est temps que tu retournes au royaume. Sinon, cela sera dangereux pour eux."

Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt. Il ne voulait pas quitter Satori mais...Il sentit le sorcier l'étreindre par derrière. Le blond se retourna légèrement pour lui embrasser la joue. "Je passerai te voir quand même peu importe si la forêt m'attaque.

\- Je vais t'accompagner."

Ils se levèrent et partirent jusqu'à la sortie des bois. Satori embrassa Eita avant de se tenir en retrait pour le voir rejoindre ses amis. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant les lianes empoisonnées accrochées aux arbres disparaitre.

Eita travailla de nouveau à la forge même si l'envie n'y prêtait pas. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis son retour. Il avait été surpris d'avoir vu Shirabu ce jour-là à l'entrée de la forêt accompagné de Reon. Tous deux leur avaient expliqué que le roi et les habitants malades étaient maintenant guéris mais Wakatoshi avait été inquiet de sa disparition.

Le forgeron les avait alors rassurés en leur disant que le sorcier des marais était quelqu'un de bon et il fut content que Taichi eut bien géré les affaires en son absence. Cependant, l'absence de Satori lui provoquait un grand vide. Le blond s'avachit sur le comptoir, complètement blasé. Certes, il avait reçu la récompense comme convenu mais maintenant il voulait être auprès du sorcier. "Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Semi Semi?"

Le forgeron sursauta et se retourna. "Satori? Mais...Tu as pu sortir de la forêt?

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, répondit le roux en lui donnant un petit baiser, tu as rompu la malédiction et j'en suis heureux.

\- Je ne comprends pas."

Satori le prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui expliquant : "Ma mère, qui fut la sorcière des marais, aimait un seigneur qu'elle avait sauvé dans la forêt. Elle m'a eu puis m'a élevé en prenant pitié de moi. Après tout, je n'étais pas beau à ses yeux. Un jour, quand j'étais enfant, le seigneur revint dans la forêt la voir pour l'épouser mais il m'a trouvé tellement effrayant qu il lui a proposé un marché. Il se marierait avec elle si elle me laissait là.

"Elle a donc décidé de m'abandonner dans ce qui fut son foyer en me jetant une malédiction. J'étais condamné à rester dans ces lieux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis. La forêt fut aussi ensorcelée de sorte que personne ne puisse me rencontrer. J'aidais discrètement les égarés pour ne pas les alerter, et peut-être aussi parce qu'au fond de moi, je croyais ce qu'elle disait, que j'étais tellement laid que je ne trouverais personne. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, et tu m'as libéré avec tes sentiments. Merci, Eita."

Le blond se dégagea de son étreinte en l'embrassant amoureusement, une bouffée de tendresse dans son coeur pour cet être qui a tant souffert : "Je t'aime, Satori, et pour moi, tu es la personne la plus belle du monde.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Satori en posant son front sur celui du blond, par contre, as-tu besoin d'aide pour ton travail?

\- J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour enchanter les armes et les armures, déclara Eita, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Je le ferai avec plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi que le forgeron avait libéré le sorcier de ses marais, son amour brisant à la fois la malédiction et les préjugés qui l'entouraient.


End file.
